


Artists Stick Together

by Angel_of_the_Axis



Series: Class Sodium [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Alix isn't an idiot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evillustrator makes an appearance again, Gen, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Minor salt, Nathaniel isn't an idiot, Past Onesided!Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Nathaniel Kurtzberg, don't mess with an artist, minor Adrien salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Axis/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Axis
Summary: In which Nathanael has an epiphany when Marinette's sketchbook gets ripped to pieces.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Minor Lila Rossi/Lê Chiến Kim
Series: Class Sodium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849333
Comments: 8
Kudos: 278





	Artists Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm tackling the infamous "Marinette's sketchbook gets ruined to teach her a lesson about bullying Lila" trope, but hopefully with a more realistic view on it. (And hopefully without too heaping a tablespoon of Adrien salt, because it does genuinely make me a little uncomfortable when fics portray him as this totally-irredeemable dickweed thirsting for Ladybug. Our boy has his faults, and the whole 'high road' comment made me see fucking red, but he doesn't deserve as much hate this time around.)
> 
> I very highly doubt, even after everything he goes through, that Nathanael would ever condone anything like tampering with an artist's livelihood like that, even if he was conflicted about Lila lying. If anything, I genuinely think that would've woken him up to the fact that "Hey, maybe she's not totally telling the truth about the bullying thing". Even after Evillustrator, and especially after Evillustrator.
> 
> We need more Nathanael + Marinette and Marc + Marinette interaction, Thomas Astruc! Please just give these babies a believable friendship. The day I see Marc, Nathanael, and Marinette hanging out together like pals and geeking out over the boys' comic is the day I truly ascend.
> 
> (and yes, I use the alternate spelling of Nathanael's name in this. I honestly prefer it to 'Nathaniel'.)

It hadn't even been five minutes since Marinette had shambled quickly from the classroom in tears, and Nathanael was still staring blankly at the spot where her notebook had sat (now disposed of in the trash). His hands rested at his sides, still limp, although he could feel his fingers trembling.

_What had they done?_

For as long as he'd known Marinette -- sweet, awkward, eternally helpful Marinette -- he'd known of her dream to be a fashion designer. In the beginning, when he'd crushed on her, he would often glance her way to try and see whatever she was working on in her book, trying to work up the courage to speak to her. Then Evillustrator happened, and they fell out for a while -- but soon enough, she seemed to draw him back to her, as a friend. Like a moth to a flame, just like all the others, he was drawn to her warmth.

They didn't speak often in class, but when they got paired together for assignments, or whenever they were near each other in art class, Nathanael liked to think they had a deep connection. One that only artists shared. He still held a deep respect for her, even though his days of daydreaming about dating her were done.

Everyone knew they were friends. Everyone knew just how much Marinette treasured her sketchbooks.

Everyone knew that it was one of the biggest insults you could ever make to an artist to _tear one to shreds_.

He closed his eyes momentarily, taking a deep, steady breath in, held it for three seconds, and then released it at the same pace, trying to quell the deep, roaring fire of righteous rage he felt building in his heart.

_Marinette was innocent._

Of course she wouldn't have lied to him. Of course Marinette wasn't a bad person. Why couldn't he have stood up for her sooner? Why did it have to come to this? He felt angry, angry for himself, angry for her, angry for-- he didn't even know. How could he have ever given Lila's tales any second thought?

Her reaction to her sketchbook had been totally genuine. The betrayal and hurt in her eyes when she'd shakily asked _why_ had been totally genuine. He could see it etched into every facet of her face, a face he knew like the back of his hand -- Marinette was telling the truth.

How many times had she pleaded with him to believe her that Lila had threatened her, and not the other way around? How many times had she warned him not to give in to Lila's saccharine promises of foreign comic deals and one-on-one meetings with some of his favorite authors? How many times had he brushed it off as misplaced envy, reminding her that everyone in their class had something special about them, and that this just as well happened to be Lila's?

He didn't even notice the akuma coming until he was hearing a very familiar voice through a purple butterfly-shaped mask over his face, the bitter glare he gave the torn book in the trashcan intensified.

"For too long, they have trampled over your precious friend's hopes and dreams," Hawkmoth's voice, svelte and persuasive, rang in his mind, and his hands clenched into tight fists. "Go now, Evillustrator, and show them the wrath of an artist scorned! And then, you will bring me the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous!"

His hair shadowed his eyes for a second as he bowed his head. A grin spread across his lips, manic and menacing.

"Of course, Hawkmoth."

In a flash, he felt the evil magic overwhelming his body -- a sensation he'd hoped he'd never feel again, but this time, he felt too angry to be afraid. His skin turned back into that light shade of purple, his bangs swept to the side under his beret, and when he looked up again, he locked eyes with the group of bullies -- _bullies!_ \-- and gave them a smirk.

The students gasped in alarm, and he could see Adrien -- _weak pushover doormat!_ \-- straighten a little before quietly excusing himself from the room. Meh, whatever. Not like he was the primary target. No, that honor belonged to Kim and Alix, the latter of whom staring him dead in the face, horrified.

_Is she finally realizing what she's just witnessed? Good._

He knew, of course. Nathanael knew Alix was one of the ones quietly calling Lila's bluff. The girl was too headstrong and not so easily swayed by pretty tales and flowery promises, something Lila knew immediately. It wasn't easy knowing that she wouldn't do anything past keeping Kim - the stupid crushing fool - in check, but this time she'd gone too far. She hadn't even tried to stop him from doing the foul act.

That was just as horrid as ripping it. That received no mercy from him. She was just as bad as the foul-tempered bully looking to collect brownie points from the pretty new girl. She was just as guilty as Adrien.

Nobody, least of all Marinette, deserved their dreams ripped beyond repair right in front of their eyes. And this time, _this time_ , he'd make them realize that.


End file.
